


37 Questions to Ask Your Ex to Get Closure

by yabestbi



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: #1 stacie the scientist stan, Chaubrey friendship - Freeform, F/F, Steca brotp, aubrey is in law school because she'd make a great lawyer and anna camp is hot in a suit, definitely wrote this after watching that stally vid, i may make a prequel and have a bit more written if y'all like it, minor bechloe, not really emily still exists and so does the lodge, post-breakup staubrey but they are endgame, stacie has kickass new friends, staubrey - Freeform, staubrey freeform, we need more staubrey in the world, what's a pitch perfect 2 and 3? didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabestbi/pseuds/yabestbi
Summary: Stacie Conrad and Aubrey Posen broke up exactly three years ago after seven and a half years together. A month ago their best friends, Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell got engaged and have named them as their maid of honors. They haven't seen each other in over a year and that was a bit of a disaster. Knowing they'll have to spend a lot of time together, the day before Thanksgiving 2022 (AKA 3 years to the date they broke up), Stacie invites Aubrey over to ask her 37 Questions for closure. But they may just get the opposite.





	1. The Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first a03 fic in a longgg time and my first Staubrey fic ever. There's never enough Staubrey in the world. I hope you guys like it, I'm pretty proud of it myself. This may become a series and I definitely have multiple chapters planned if you guys do end up wanting more. I'm sorry ahead of time for the spacing, I'm new to this. I hope y'all like it! Happy reading!

November 24, 2022 

“Hey,” Stacie said, looking at her ex-girlfriend face to face for the first time in over a year, and it wasn’t like they had talked the last time they saw each other.

“Hi,” Aubrey said, as always, taken aback by how good she looked.

“I know this is awkward and really odd of me to ask, so I’m just kinda glad you agreed, but also really scared,” Stacie said, looking at her feet as she opened the door and let Aubrey walk in. In some ways, the apartment looked exactly the same, but in other ways it looked completely different from the last time she’d been there.

“Yeah, well it was long overdue; and not just because of the wedding.”

Stacie nodded and slipped down a seat away from Aubrey at the island, “Maybe things wouldn’t be so awkward if they decided to get married earlier.” 

“Well, you know Beca and Chloe. Chloe’s been hinting at marriage for a while and Beca was far too afraid to even ask, so.”

“Oh trust me, I know. I mean, I was the one who helped Becs pick out the ring after all. She carried that thing around for almost a year,” Stacie laughed and so did Aubrey.

“You’ve always had impeccable taste. So are these the questions?” the blonde gestured to the papers that lay in front of them.

“Yes. Do you want to start?”

“Can I grab a glass of water real quick?” Aubrey asked, moving to go the cupboard, but frowning when she found bowls instead of cups.

“They’re in the one to the left. Beca did this whole thing. De-Aubreyfying she called it. You were so particular about everything and I would get kind of anal whenever anyone tried to change anything. Kind of like if you came back, it would have been like nothing changed. I went on a business trip, came back, and everything was changed. I didn’t speak to the runt for almost a month, but she was kind of right.”

Aubrey took a second to process that, “Chloe did something similar. I had some things that kept reminding me of you. I started to sleep on the right side of the bed, you know, your side because I didn’t want anyone else there. I recorded all your shows even though I didn’t watch them until my DVR was full. Just things like that. I’m sure I still have some habits that I need to break myself out of.”

“Same here.” 

 

There was a moment before they both asked at the same time: “Do you want to go first?” 

They laughed it off before Aubrey just asked question number one: “Did you cheat during the relationship?”

“Well, the simple answer is no. The complicated answer is yes, but you already know that. You told me that you needed to move on, but you couldn’t let me go even though it was hurting you, and I got really drunk and made out with that idiot before sobbing and calling you to pick me up. Not my finest moment.”

“I wouldn’t really count that as cheating. I mean, by then, what we had wasn’t a relationship. The answer is no for me too.”

“Okay. Let’s just alternate. Do you consider our breakup ugly?”

“Between us two, not really. I mean, we had a very mature conversation. The end of the relationship was pretty ugly. Those last two, three months, but the breakup itself went pretty well. I mean, as far as breakups go. I think the ugliness came afterward in the moving out and telling everyone and the complication of having the same circles and all that.”

Stacie nodded, “I guess I agree. I mean the breakup itself wasn’t a conversation we were necessarily ready to have, but we needed to. There was some ugly crying, but no nastiness between us or fighting. Kind of like a surrender of sorts.”

“Yeah.,” Aubrey took a deep breath before asking the next question. She knew her answer. She was just worried about the brunette’s. “Do you miss the relationship?”

“Of course I do. It’s the best relationship I’ve ever been in and probably the only real one. I mean, it didn’t end up so great and there were some serious issues throughout and the more I look at it, the more I see that we kind of romanticized each other, but it doesn’t mean that I didn’t love being with you or that I didn’t love you.”

Aubrey sighed in relief, “We definitely did romanticize each other and the whole idea of us. I miss it. You’re right, we did have a lot of issues, but in many ways, I came out of that relationship a better person and I learned a lot about love and life and loss.”

“Me too. So, do you regret how things turned out?”

“Of course. I didn’t ever expect to be here, asking each other,” Aubrey glanced at the paper, “‘37 Questions To Ask Your Ex For Closure.’ This pretty much sucks, for lack of better words, and I did imagine a future for us and this was never in it.”

“I do as well. In some ways, we needed to end it, but it would’ve been nice if we could’ve just bottled the good things up and kept those.”

“If only,” they just looked at each other for a moment, sad half-smiles on their faces, before Aubrey read out the next question, “Well this is an easy one. How did we meet?”

“Well, I had a single my freshman year, before I moved into the Bella house, as you know,” the brunette winked and Aubrey blushed while rolling her eyes. “I wanted to meet people and I was across from Beca and was about to knock on her door, but her dad was leaving and said she’d gone to the activity fair. I followed her for a bit and it was really awkward and I didn’t know what to say and I didn’t want to get caught. So, I started talking to someone at another booth when I heard you and Beca fighting and I thought it was funny, so I looked over. Beca was walking away and you seemed really frustrated, but also really, really pretty. I decided to walk over and check it out.”

“And I asked if you wanted to join the Bellas and you made some inappropriate joke about knowing how to make some hot noises with your mouth and Chloe thought you were perfect. I didn’t even hear it because I was staring so hard.”

“I noticed. That’s why in my audition I acted so strangely. I wanted to see if you liked me enough to let me in even if I was horrible,” Stacie revealed.

 

“What?” Aubrey was surprised. “You told me you did that because you wanted to fuck with the Trebles! I cannot believe you, Stacie Conrad.”

“Hey it worked didn’t it,” she retorted and Aubrey just rolled her eyes again. “So, how great of a girlfriend was I, Miss Posen?”

“I’d say pretty great. I mean, you were good about staying a secret and you didn’t complain too much about the distance, but you listened whenever I complained. I think you were so preoccupied with being a good girlfriend that it ended up hurting you.”

“It was my first real relationship — the first one I cared about — so I did go a bit overboard. I don’t regret pampering you, but I definitely didn’t think about myself or my future very often. That really screwed me over. As for you, you were a pretty great girlfriend as well. Since I wasn’t taking care of myself, you tried extra hard to take care of me. I guess we spent way too much time concerned about each other like blinded by love or something.”

“Sounds about right. How long were we together?”

“I’d say seven and a half years. I mean, we did have that two-month-long break my junior year, but we were separated by the distance at that time anyway. We got together the spring break of my freshman year and were together when I graduated. Then I had that internship with NASA in Florida after that before we went to Boston. I graduated 2019 and we broke up in November, so that’s March 13, 2012 to November 22, 2019. Seven and a half years.”

“You were always better at math, so I’ll go with that,” Aubrey joked.

“Well, I am the STEM girl. And we can’t forget the hookups at Jessica and Ashley’s weddings and the infamous fuck and fight of February 2020.”

“That you are. You’re as crude as ever, Conrad. I don’t think I could ever forget. If you are 100% honest, who would you blame most for the breakup?”

“Myself. I should’ve taken that job. We’d done distance before. You would’ve come eventually or I would have come back. That was definitely the catalyst.”

“Funny because I blame myself,” they both laughed. It was so like them to both try and take the blame. “I should’ve followed you to your job. You were starting off. I wasn’t even that attached to Massachusetts, which is probably why I left. I was successful and I could’ve gotten a job in Florida as well. I still had money from my stakes in the lodge. Dr. Stacie Conrad, NASA Aerospace Engineer.”

“That would’ve been nice, but I like my top secret work at Raytheon as well as my teaching job at MIT. Training the bright minds of tomorrow.”

 

“Speaking of, I don’t know how you had time to do that as well as have a million dollar patent. Why the hell are you still living here?”

“Okay, just because I have the patent doesn’t mean I’m a millionaire. I share it with two other professors after all. Besides, I’m just me, why do I need it? I don’t even need a car. I only ever splurge on my vacations and my friends. Oh, and clothes.”

“I know you’re extremely well off Dr. Conrad, no need to be humble.”

“And how about you Miss Posen? How many lodge locations are there now?”

“Well, there’s Atlanta, Cape Cod, Florida, upstate New York, and California. Oh, and we’re setting up for a new location in Maine coming in maybe five months.”

“That makes two of us. Class of 2023 Columbia Law School, but we’re going off tangent. It’s my turn. What do you wish I did to save our relationship?”

“Went to Florida.”

“Well, that was easy enough. For me, I’d say Harvard Law School. You were so adamant about not enrolling because you said you didn’t want us both in school, especially different schools, because we’d never have time for each other.”

“Columbia’s better than Harvard anyway,” Aubrey winked. “What’s my favorite food?”

“Oh, that’s too easy. Shrimp and grits.”

“Ding ding ding, we’ve got a winner! Yours is buñuelos de anís, which I always argued wasn’t a food because it’s basically a donut, but you said desserts are food, so.”

“We’ve got another winner! Also, your accent’s gotten even worse if that was possible. You are such a Southern Belle,” Stacie laughed.  
Aubrey quickly switched to her Southern accent which did things to the brunette, “Well excuse me, I’m a grits girl and I don’t know why you can’t just call it fried perfection.”

“Quit it with that accent. What is one question you want me to answer honestly?”

 

Aubrey studied the list for a moment. They still had 25 to go. “Do you still love me?”

“Yes,” Stacie said before she was even realizing it. 

“Me too,” Aubrey said, barely above a whisper.

Stacie grabbed her hand and with the other, guided her chin to have her look at her. For a second she thought she’d kiss her and it scared Aubrey how much she wished she would.

“A part of me always will. A pretty big part too. Seven and a half years, plus a few months of hardcore crushing. That doesn’t go away in just three years.” 

“Exactly three years. Kind of ironic, huh?”

“In a sick and twisted way, yeah.”

“I agree. You took up over a quarter of my life. I’m 32. Wow, I feel old. I’ve been in only three relationships and the other two were to please my father and lasted a year and a half and the other nine months. You were such a part of my life — such a part of me. I think — actually, no, I know, that you will be forever.”

“Well, I’m 27. Our relationship was over a quarter of my life and at the time of our breakup, I was 24. I was with you from the time I was 17 to 24. Those are some pretty vital years. You saw the entirety of my higher education.”

“I got to see one of the world’s finest minds at work,” Aubrey smiled.

“And I got to see you blossom from an overachieving, nervous, insecure Daddy’s girl to a strong, confident, brilliant woman. I guess we got lucky.”

The blonde smiled before Stacie dropped her hand to pick up the list, “What is something that you liked doing together?”

“Reading. It sounds odd because we didn’t really do it together, but I loved when we’d read a book and race to finish it first and try our hardest not to spoil it and when we were done, we could finally talk about it.”

“That was the greatest invention from our long distance relationship. ‘The Staubrey Book Club.’ That’s what Ames called it at least. I think what I liked most — besides the sex, of course — was singing together. Whether it was with the Bellas or just in the kitchen while we cooked. I mean, I fell in love with your voice pretty quickly, so, yeah, singing.” 

“Even the awful drunk karaoke duet we did of ‘Drunk In Love?’”

They both laughed at the memory of Fat Amy’s 21st birthday party, “Oh yeah, especially that one. I mean, you were grinding up all on top of me. Major turn on.”

“I see the Hunter is still alive and well.”

“He knows what he likes,” Stacie shrugged.

“I like him too,” Aubrey mumbled under her breath with a blush, but if Stacie heard, she didn’t react. “What’s the sweetest thing I did for you.”

“Oh, 100% my MIT graduation. When you flew in my high school physics teacher. That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me in my life.”

“Mrs. Cappa is a great woman. She still sends me Christmas and birthday cards.”

“That’s adorable. I saw her a few months ago when I went home for my birthday. She’s doing really well. Pondering retirement a bit, but not ready to let it go. So what about me?” 

“Hmmm, sweetest thing. That’s hard because you’ve done a lot. Probably let me keep Rocky in the breakup, even if it was a post-relationship thing. During our relationship, it was definitely my 25th birthday when you had saved up from all your odd jobs and that internship and we went to the Cayman Islands. That was a great trip.”

“Oh yeah, it was,” Stacie wiggled her eyebrows. “Rocky! How’s my boy? Sometimes Chloe sends me pictures and videos, but I miss him.”

“He misses you too. I didn’t want him to forget you,” Aubrey blushed. “So I have a picture of you and him that I keep by his bed. He really missed you at first. I’d have to spray your perfume on his bed to get him to sleep. I hope it didn’t make him sadder.”

“Maybe I could visit him someday. I haven’t seen him since you know when. That was over a year and a half ago. I really miss him too,” Stacie pouted.

“Yeah, definitely. We’ll be seeing a lot of each other with the planning after all.”

“That we will. What’s your most memorable moment with me?”

“Wow, there’s a lot,” Aubrey thought for a moment. “Probably the first time I told you I loved you. I remember every single thing about that moment. It was a week after my graduation and I had spent so much time wondering if it was best to do long distance. I was thinking really hard. We’d just finished moving you into the Bella house. We were lying in your bed, just cuddly when you asked me what I was thinking about and I just said, ‘how much I love you.’ You looked stunned for a bit, but then you kissed me. I remember that the kiss tasted a lot like a blue raspberry Dum Dum lollipop because you had had like three saying you needed them to get you through the day. Your tongue was blue for a day or two. Then you asked, ‘how much?’ I said ‘enough to know that I won’t let distance come between us.’ Then you said ‘I love you more than all the miles that could ever possibly try to come between us.’” 

 

Stacie didn't know what to say at first, clearly reliving the perfect moment, “you’ve got a great memory. I wish I had a Dum Dum right now. I love those things.”

“I know. I’ve had to taste them constantly.”

Stacie just winked, “I think that mine was when I got that really bad burn in the lab at the end of my sophomore year. I spent the entire time on the way to the hospital knowing that you’d be so mad, but I had to tell you. Immediately you booked a flight and were by my side. Despite all of your stress, you looked perfect. You were still in your work clothes and your ass looked great. I thought you were going to yell at me and you did later, but you just started crying and saying that you were glad I was okay and that you were staying with me until I was okay. I was in a hell of a lot of pain, but the second you came, I forgot about all of that.”

“I was angry, but I was absolutely terrified. Those chemicals are really dangerous, but I knew it was all just an accident and you were okay. I mean, you still have that scar on your arm, but you were okay and that’s all that mattered to me,” Aubrey traced the scar like she had done many times before asking the next question. “What shoe size do I wear?”

“As if I could ever forget, tiny feet. A 6.”

“Okay Miss 9, we can’t all be tall.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. What was the first thing you noticed about me?”

“Your eyes. You had such dark hair then, but your eyes were this brilliant green. The kind of green that you wouldn’t notice until you got close. The perfect green.”

“Well for me, it was your voice. All I heard was you calling Beca a bitch and I laughed to myself, then I turned around and you were the prettiest woman I’d ever seen.”

“Flatterer. This is kind of the same as earlier, but what was your first impression of me?”

“That you were way too high strung and you needed to get laid.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“Just being honest. What about me?”

“That you were gorgeous and perfect for the Bellas. Also that you needed to cover up your breasts or else I’d be way too distracted during rehearsals.”

“And that you were,” Stacie winked. “So, what would I eat every day if I could?”

“I’m not even gonna say it again because my accent sucks. The fried perfection.”

“Yep and you’d eat your nana’s famous snickerdoodles.”

Aubrey moaned at the thought and Stacie had to take a deep breath, “What I’d give to have some of Nana’s snickerdoodles right now.”  
“I do miss your family’s cooking. That really sucked in the breakup.”

“Same. Your mom’s a culinary genius. I missed your cooking too. So, what’s your current impression of me?”

“That you’re still the best person I know.”

“Mine is that you’re the person I always knew you could be without me.”

“Aubrey—” Stacie started, but Aubrey interrupted.

 

“Wow, we’re already 21 questions in. What’s my ethnicity/nationality.”

“American of course, but you’re a mix of Scottish and English with a bit of German, Dutch, and French. The classic mix of white,” Stacie joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Again, we can’t all be you Miss mix of Cuban, Ecuadorian, German, English, Scottish, Irish, and a smidge of Dutch. Oh and can’t forget American.”

“I’m just blessed in my genes. What’s my eye color?”

“We’ve already acknowledged it: perfect green.”

“Nah, you’re perfect green.”

“It’s in the eye of the beholder. What’s my favorite breakfast item?” 

“Pancakes! I miss your pancakes. Banana blueberry pancakes.”

“We haven’t gotten a single one wrong. Yours is café con leche, tostada, and a bowl of fruit. Basically, anything Cuban is your favorite food.”

“Very true. What’s my favorite drink?”

“Like alcoholic? Umm, Moscow Mule, but in the summer, like if we’re on a vacation, it’s a Mudslide. Non-alcoholic, it’s milk.”

“It didn’t specify, but for you alcoholic is definitely a Vodka Cran and non-alcoholic is eggnog which is the nastiest thing in existence by the way.” 

“Hey! Don’t hate on eggnog! It’s festive all the time! Why not have a bit of Christmas year round? Also technically, it can be alcoholic. What is my favorite genre of TV shows?” 

“Crime dramas. Probably why you’re becoming a lawyer.”

“You got me there. Watch out Benson, I’m coming for you. Despite what you said about E! Network, you little shit, your favorite channel is the History Channel and your favorite show of all time — outside of ‘Bill Nye the Science Guy’ is ‘Jeopardy.’”

“I could totally win ‘Jeopardy.’ Also, don’t act like I didn’t have you hooked on all those history shows. Even though you loved the worst one.” 

“Hey! ‘Pawn Stars’ is a great show!”

“A great scam. What’s my favorite sport?”

“Futbol. Even though you played volleyball in high school, you always wanted to be a great futbol star. You go hard for Ecuador and then Germany when they lose.”

“Don’t let the name Conrad fool you, my family was Knapps before they immigrated here back in the day. When I say back in the day, I mean 45 years ago when my padre was a little boy. Ich Liebe Deutschland.” 

“What a trilingual queen. Anastacia María Alexis Paloma Conrad Estefan.”

“Whipping out the full name. Damn.”

“Better than Aubrey Ragsdale Posen.”

“Hey! I like Aubrey Ragsdale Posen! What’s one food I don’t like?”

“Coconut. You won’t even touch it.” 

“The devil of all the nuts.”

“Is it even a nut?” 

“It’s a crap excuse for a food. Anyway, you would never eat mushrooms.”

“Absolutely not. They’re so damn slimy. Disgusting. How could you even eat them?” Aubrey’s face contorted in disgust. “What’s something I do excellently?”

“Besides that one thing with the ice cube —”

“Stacie, be serious!”

“Okay, okay. You are excellent at taking care of people when they’re sick. I swear you’re some sort of healer. Maybe you should’ve been a doctor.”

“I only deal with sick people I care about. As for you, besides kama sutra—”

“Hey! You can’t call me out and then do that, you hypocrite!”

“You give the best massages. That class really did wonders for you.”

“Well, I had a girlfriend who was the physical form of stress, so it came in handy.”

“That it did. I miss those too. What’s something you do that I hated?” 

“You absolutely fucking hated when I ate in our bed.”

“Oh my god, who does that? That’s a recipe for disaster! Please tell me that I broke you out of that habit because I’m not even around to clean it up.”

“Eh, not entirely, but I only do it when I’m exhausted.”

“Well, you can lead a horse to water. As for me, you couldn’t stand it that I would lock you out of the room during a conference call.”

“It was extremely rude! I could’ve been quiet!”

“Just having you there is distracting.”

“I can’t help it I’m hot!”

“Exactly why I had to keep you out of the room!”

 

“Ugh, whatever. When did we break up?”

“Three years ago today.”

“Yep,” Aubrey popped the p and then after a moment of silence moved on. “When was our first bus ride together? Well, that’s odd, not everyone rides a bus.”

“It was for regionals my freshman year. All the Bellas rode the bus. When we started out, did you think we would last longer than we did?”

“Honestly, no. I mean, I wanted us to, but I was about to graduate and you were just a freshman. Plus, every relationship before, I was dumped. Also, you were practically a sex addict, or at least claimed to be. I thought you’d get tired of me,” Aubrey shrugged.

“Funny, I thought you’d get tired of me. I thought you’d get a hot shot job — which you did — and then you’d find some successful businessman, forget about me, and have some beautiful blonde kids and retire to be a dedicated housewife in the suburbs. But that was before I really got to know you.”

“That was my dad’s plan.”

“Yeah and back then, you were Daddy’s girl.” 

“True. When’s my birthday?”

“Seriously? September 27th.”

“And you’re July 31st. Happy three years of belated birthdays.”

“Happy three years of belated birthdays to you as well. Oh, this is a good one. Who wore the pants in the relationship?” 

“Literally, you. I’m a skirts gal. Metaphorically, I’d say me.”

“Shocker!”

“But definitely not in the bedroom.”

“Oh, definitely not. I mean, the Hunter doesn’t play submissive.”

“That he does not. Who’s my best friend?”

“The one and only Chloe Anne Beale.”

“Yours is the hobbit. Beca Whatever Her Middle Name Is Mitchell.”

“It’s Cooke. Also, not Beca, Rebeca.”

“Yeah, but she hates Rebeca. Cooke?”

“Yeah, her mom’s maiden name.”

“Interesting. Not what I was expecting.”

“That’s Rebeca Cooke Mitchell for you. 

 

Stacie looked down at the sheet then at her phone, "we've reached the last question.”

“Already? That flew by.”

“Only took us about 30 minutes. Why did we break up?”

“A lot of reasons. I think mainly because we needed to put ourselves first. To focus on ourselves without feeling guilty, without worrying about the other.”

“Yeah, definitely. I think the NASA job was really just the thing that made us realize how much we’d been sacrificing for each other.”

“And that’s that. 37 questions. 32 minutes. No crazy fights. I’m glad we did this,” Aubrey said, getting up from her chair. 

“Me as well. Going so soon?”

“Well, I’ve got a train ride back to New York City, so.”

“Oh right. Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving? What are your plans?”

“Just watching the parade and having a small little dinner with the pug.”

“Seriously? Not even seeing your mom? Your grandmother?”

“No,” Aubrey said solemnly. “They keep asking me about getting into a relationship or getting back with you. It’s gotten so bad that I can’t even stand a phone call longer than just a few minutes. Last time I saw them was a bit after Mother’s Day. I had an internship starting in June, so I was planning on staying in Carolina until then. Well, they invited my old high school boyfriend to dinner. The one who called me a controlling bitch who was best being some man’s doormat for the rest of my life.”

“That asshat,” Stacie balled her fists. “Did you punch him?”

“No. Apparently his wife was divorcing him and my mom and grandma felt bad. He’d married her right out of college. They had a four-year-old girl and a ten-month-old son. He was basically looking for their stepmom. So I threw my drink in his face.”

“Alright, Posen! Up top!” Aubrey laughed and gave Stacie a high-five.

“That was the last time I saw them in person. I stormed out and went to stay with Chloe and Beca for a week before going back to New York. By the way, how often do you visit them?”

“Well whenever they go to New York to visit you, they go to Boston to see me. I also fly out for Beca’s birthday and we go on one trip together every summer, usually around my birthday. I also fly out for Chloe’s birthday once you leave. I didn’t want to make things awkward. I see them at least once a month.” 

“That’s nice. I wish I could see them more often.”

“Being on the other end is nice. Especially as only a part-time professor.”

“I bet. This was really nice, but I should be going.”

 

“Wait!” Stacie stopped her. “I know this may be forward, like really forward, but I don’t think you should spend the holiday alone. My coworker is doing something. He kept an extra spot in case I decided to bring a plus one, which I obviously wasn’t going to do. They’re really nice. They’re young as well. You’d like him and his wife. His name's Erik and his wife is named Layla. They have an adorable two-year-old daughter named Ava. She’s actually my goddaughter. They also have an adorable beagle named Doug. It won’t be just us though. It’ll be his brother-in-law and his wife. Joseph and Dianne. Also very nice. They have seven-year-old twin girls. Marcy and Jade. They’ve also got a son. He’s two and is named Dylan. Then there’s going to be our other coworker Sydney. She’s also going stag. Then there’s our friend who isn’t our coworker, Chris and his girlfriend Jenny. Jenny has a four-year-old son named Evan. They’re great people and they know a lot about you which may make you uncomfortable, but they know how important you are to me, so they’ll be extra nice. Would you like to come?” Stacie spat out nervously in practically one breath. 

Aubrey blinked, silent for a moment. She hadn’t taken in everything, but all she knew was that Stacie was inviting her to spend Thanksgiving at her coworker’s with a bunch of other people she also didn’t know. However, there was the fact that Stacie would be there.

“What about Rocky?” Aubrey asked, seriously pondering going to this dinner. “I left him with my neighbor. I don’t know if she’d take him another day.”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask.”

“You’re right. It doesn’t.”

“I’d even pay for your ticket. I know that they’re really expensive these days. Especially around the holiday. I just don’t want you alone. I’d also like you to meet my friends. I guess, well, I’m not ready to let you go again,” Stacie shrugged. 

Tears sprung to the blonde’s eyes, “I’m not ready to go and that terrifies me.”

“You don’t have to be afraid. I’m here.”

“Is it weird that you scare me, yet make me feel so incredibly safe at once?”

Tears had sprung in Stacie’s eyes as well, “No. I feel the same way.”

“I’ll tell Mrs. Cole that I need another day,” Aubrey took a step closer to the girl she was proud to call hers for seven and a half years. “I need to find myself an outfit.” Another step. 

“There’s some stuff you left in our closet,” Stacie took a step this time. 

 

They were so close they could feel each other’s heavy breathing tickle their lips. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Stacie asked. 

Aubrey didn’t answer, but she knew she’d never been surer of anything in her life. She took the final step and connected their lips. Not in a lust-filled frenzy like their last one near to two years ago, but in a sweet and soft way. A moan left her lips and Stacie used the opportunity to slip her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. 

Neither knew how long the kiss lasted, but when they finally did part, they were both panting, “I want to take you to our bed and make love to you all night, but I don’t think that’s a good idea. I want us to take things slowly this time around. I want us to go to that dinner — as friends — and take it slowly from there. After all, you do have school and I have work. After all, we’ll be seeing each other a lot now.”

“I agree. How about, we save ourselves for each other until the wedding and then reevaluate? Nobody else but each other, but no sex either. Think you can last until June?”

“For you, of course.”

“Okay, good, now let me go look for a dress. I want to make a good first impression.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you made it to the end! That's good, right? As I said, I may make this a series so you guys can see the 7 1/2 years old relationship I planned out for them and the future that's in store as they are definitely endgame. I hope y'all liked it and even if you didn't, comment on what I could've done better (I can take it). If you did like it, well leave a like and a comment! I did put a lot of research and time into this, so I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


	2. To Old And New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving at the Coopers and Aubrey is the surprise guest of honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased with all the love I've received from chapter one and I couldn't wait to get this one out for y'all. Hope you enjoy!

Thanksgiving 2022

The next night came quickly. Aubrey and Stacie had spent their night watching a movie, cuddling on the couch, and catching up on each other’s lives. At the end of the night, Aubrey lay down in what was their bed for the first time in three years, Stacie’s front pressed into her back and she never felt so content.   
“You ready to go?” Stacie asked, having just put on her heels. 

Aubrey was in the bathroom doing her makeup and Stacie still hadn’t seen what she decided to pick out as the blonde wanted to surprise her. 

“Oh, you got ready quicker than usual.”

“I already had my outfit planned out. Almost done?”

“Yeah, just putting in my earrings,” a few seconds later the door opened revealing Aubrey Posen in a short blue and grey dress. It was pretty simple, perfect for a Thanksgiving dinner, but she still looked beautiful.   
“That’s the dress you wore—”

“When you surprised me with tickets to see Evita. It was a great night.”

“You look amazing.”

“Look who’s talking,” Stacie was in a simple white dress with a polka dotted skirt and a strap that wrapped around the back of her neck. It was like a modern take on Marilyn Monroe’s famous dress. Against her tanned skin and light brown ombre hair, she looked amazing. 

“Thanks babe,” Stacie leaned forward and captured Aubrey’s lips in a short, but sweet kiss. “We should get going. I got us a car because who wants to be on the T in these clothes?”

“Definitely not me. Lead the way, m’lady,” Stacie wrapped her arm around Aubrey’s and they made their way to the Cooper household.

They lived in a very nice, very large house for just three people and a dog. Stacie stayed over whenever she was feeling lonely or babysitting — both happened quite often. 

Outside of the Bellas, Erik Cooper was definitely Stacie’s best friend. They’d only known each other for a little over three years and Aubrey had never met him, but they grew especially close after the breakup. Not able to face their apartment, Stacie stayed with the Coopers for almost a month. At the time, Layla was pregnant with Ava, and the brunette was a great help to her friend. So much so, that when she was born, they decided to name Stacie her godmother over everyone else. She was so touched, she cried.   
Erik and Layla knew the entirety of the breakup and her and Aubrey’s relationship. They were the only people who knew outside of Beca and Chloe. Not even the rest of the Bellas knew all the details and they were all too scared to ask, not wanting to bring up bad memories or rock the boat. Chris and Sydney both knew bits and pieces and Sydney had been around when they broke up, but considering how hard it is for Stacie to talk about, they didn’t know everything. 

She made sure that they all knew that Aubrey wasn’t a bad person. She couldn’t stand anyone shit talking the love of her life. They all knew that Stacie was just as much — if not more — at fault for the downfall of their relationship.   
Still, Stacie had made the decision not to tell Erik that she was bringing Aubrey. She knew there was a spot for her anyway (well not her, but any plus one of hers). Stacie just really wanted to see everyone’s faces when she showed up with her ex. It was cruel, but she’d gotten the brunt of their teasing for years about being single and hung up on Aubrey, and here the blonde was in the flesh. Then they could see how Aubrey got her hooked.

Despite having a key, Stacie rung the doorbell. She wanted to shock the first person who came to the door. It turned out to be Layla, with Ava in her arms. 

“Auntie Ace!” Ava jumped into her arms and she caught the toddler with a groan.  
“Hey Sweet Pea! This is my friend Aubrey, can you say hello?”

“Hi Auby!” she was still working on pronunciation. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Miss Ava! Your Aunt Ace has told me tons about you.”

“Woah!” Ava looked at her godmother who nodded. “You’re super pretty.” 

“She is, huh?” Stacie said in admiration. 

“Yeah, you should kiss!” Ava said with a clap. 

“Oh really?” Aubrey asked. “Well if the princess insists?” Stacie nodded and Aubrey placed a quick kiss on her lips. “Was that good?”

“Yes! Down, please?” Stacie put her down, still having not entered the house. 

“Well, this is a surprise,” Layla said, still in shock. “It’s very nice to meet the famous Aubrey Posen. I’m Layla. Welcome to our home.”

“It’s very nice to meet you as well. Thank you for having me.” 

Aubrey walked in and Stacie followed, but Layla whispered in her friend’s ear “Umm, when did you two get back together?”

“Oh, we didn’t. She was just visiting for some closure for us. You know, since we’re going to have to be maid of honors together. It went really well.”

“I can see that,” Layla commented and Stacie winked. 

“Who’s kissing Stacie Conrad?” Erik’s voice boomed from the hall. Once Stacie walked in with Aubrey on her arm, she watched his draw drop. “Do my eyes deceive me?”

“I hope not,” Aubrey said with a nervous laugh. 

“Aubrey, Erik. Erik, Aubrey. Two of my favorite people in the world finally meeting. This is exciting. Happy Thanksgiving Rik!” Stacie gave him a quick hug, forcing Aubrey to let go of her. Her meeting with Layla and Ava had gone well, but from the ride over, she knew that Erik was extremely important to her exclusive, but not really together partner.   
“Wow, this is really exciting. Pleasure to meet you Miss Posen.” 

“And you as well Mr. Cooper. You have a lovely home.”

“Come, let’s introduce you to everyone. Syd is running late, but that’s no surprise. She should be here in ten, fifteen minutes, but who knows with that one.”

Stacie laughed knowing just how flakey their friend could be, “She’ll get here.”

Once they reached the living room, which had football on of course, everyone stood up to greet their new guests. Jenny, Joseph, and Dianne had never seen pictures of Aubrey, but Chris who had (and had no folder) stood up with a “Holy shit!”

“Gentleman, that is the proper way to greet a lady when she walks in! We look good, we know it. Thanks for the praises though Chrissy,” Stacie joked. 

“Holy shit!” Jenny’s son, Evan, echoed and everyone stopped for a moment. 

“Christopher!” Layla scolded. 

“I’ve given up on these two,” Jenny sighed. Dianne just looked at her twins with a look that said, “don’t even think about it.”

“Sorry y’all, but that’s Aubrey Posen.” 

“Wow Stace, I didn’t know I was so famous,” Aubrey said with a laugh. She liked these people. She wasn’t surprised; Stacie had good taste. 

“Oh totally,” Stacie then introduced her to everyone, saving Chris for last. “So Chris, meet Aubrey. I think you made a good first impression.”

“Sorry about that, never thought we’d meet,” Aubrey picked up on his Southern accent. 

“Where are you from originally?” 

“Oh I’m from Clearwater, South Carolina ma’am.”  
“I’m from Aiken!” Aubrey exclaimed, then turned to Stacie, “Babe, that’s less than 20 minutes away from my home. That’s crazy. What schools did you go to?”

“Well, I’m going to let you two bond over your shared Southerness, I’m going to go get some snacks,” Stacie said, but was intercepted on her way to the chips by Erik.

He dragged her to the kitchen, “Dude, what the fuck?”

“I already told you, she came—”

“Yeah I know. But then you two were kissing and you’re all over each other and she just called you babe, and it’s Aubrey Posen!” Erik said in a whisper yell. 

“I know, isn’t she great?” Stacie asked dreamily. 

“She seems pretty great, yes. How did a visit turn into ‘hey, come to Thanksgiving and meet all my friends?’ I assume she stayed over.” 

“Yes, she stayed over and no, nothing happened. Just some hardcore cuddling. We did that thing I was telling you about, the 37 questions to ask your ex. I thought it may be kinda stupid and I was worried we’d get into a fight, but we’ve both matured so much. I guess time apart was really great for us. Anyway, she had to go, but she told me that all she was doing for Thanksgiving was hanging with Rocky. I couldn’t let her be alone. She isn’t really on great terms with her family right now which is kinda my fault. So, I invited her. I didn’t really expect her to say yes. She gets pretty nervous, you know, but she wasn’t ready to leave either. I mean, we were really connecting and getting along for the first time in a long time. I also think the apartment and the questions made her nostalgic, but also kinda drained her. She didn’t want to be alone and really, neither did I. We just talked, watched a movie, and cuddled.”

“Well, I’m happy for you Stace. You seem really happy too. Like a light in your eyes was missing and she just brought it back. As your honorary big bro, it’s like my duty to be protective of you, but I know that she’s been really good for you in the past, even though it didn’t end well. Good luck with all that dude.”

“Thanks man, means a lot.”

“Now let’s go back in and have a kickass dinner.”

 

Syd’s ten minutes turned into nearly thirty, but when she finally skidded in, she squealed when she saw the woman who had quickly turned into the guest of honor. Stacie always believed Sydney to be Chloe’s second-coming, so it was not much of a surprise that the two got along quickly. The only difference between the two seemed to be was that where Chloe had her beautiful mane of red hair, Sydney sported long, curly hair and dark skin as well as a heavy Jamaican accent.

Stacie had spent most of the night sitting back and watching, extremely pleased to see her friends and her — she really didn’t know what — Aubrey getting along. She couldn’t help but think that maybe this was the reason NASA fell through. So she could have all these amazing people in her life at once, even if it did mean she went through a three-year hell. 

Ava kept Stacie engaged in conversation from Stacie’s right from time to time, but Stacie was mostly focused on the lady to her left: the one and only Aubrey Posen. What a woman, she couldn’t help but think. In three years, she could already see how much had changed. Aubrey’s presence was commanding, but no longer in a frightening way. She was no longer anxious around new people, but warm and excitable. Chloe must have rubbed off on her a bit somehow.

Before dinner they had done the classic go around the table to say what they were thankful for. Stacie had of course listed health and happiness as well as great family and friends, but then added “and surprising reunions” with a wink to Aubrey.

Aubrey had gone short and sweet to the point, as per usual: “to old and new friends.”

 

Once dinner finished, Aubrey offered to help do the dishes in the kitchen along with Erik as the uninvited guest. Everyone protested, but Aubrey insisted. Stacie was a bit nervous about what would happen when two of the most important people in her life were together without her being there for the first time, but she trusted both of them with her life and knew nothing awful would happen. Erik would embarrass her and try to intimidate her ex, but everyone knows that Aubrey Posen can handle her own.

“So, three years is a pretty long time,” Erik broke the silence as Aubrey washed and he dried.

“A bit too long,” Aubrey nodded in agreement.

“I’ve been by her side for all three. The good, the bad, and the ugly.”

“And I am incredibly glad. Stacie acts like she doesn’t need help. She always wants to take care of others to the point where she doesn’t even realize she needs someone to take care of her.”

“She is incredibly trusting and some may same naive, but we both know that’s not true. That woman’s a crazy genius and I know that she has a good sense of judgment.”

“I agree,” Aubrey looked up at Erik as she handed him a plate.

“I hope she isn’t making a lapse in judgment by letting you back into her life.”

“As do I. After all, I am letting her back into my life as well. I know Stacie better than anyone though and—”

“Do you? It has been three years,” Erik questioned.

“I know who she is. That hasn’t changed. She’s a bit older and wiser, but she’s still my same old Stacie at heart. I’ll always know her heart,” Aubrey answered with conviction. “She doesn’t make such big decisions lightly and neither do I. After all, I still have a semester of law school, I have a life in New York City. Stacie has a life here in Boston. Just because we are back in each other’s lives does not mean we’re becoming each other’s lives.”

“You’re a smart woman as well.”

“Thank you.”

“I really do hope you guys work out whatever needs to be worked out. This isn’t a quick and easy fix. There’s a lot of history there, yes, but it’s not all good.”

“I am very aware of this. We have forgiven each other for the wrongs we have done, but we did not simply forget. We still need to work on some things, but we’re not jumping into anything. We’re not even together. Right now, we’re friends who just happen to still be in love with each other. Our main focus is our own lives and making sure our best friends have the best wedding possible because they deserve it. After that, we’ll see.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Erik finished drying the final dish. “As Stacie’s unofficial big brother though, I’ll have to let you know that if you break her heart again, I will not hesitate hopping on the first train to the city and giving you a piece of my mind.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. The same goes for Stacie with my pseudo big brother, Matt. I hope you know that I would never intentionally hurt her. I love Stacie more than you could possibly imagine and I never wanted to hurt her in the first place. We made some mistakes, sure, but we’re going to try our damndest to never make them again. Sure, there will be slip ups, as you said, it all takes time, but time does tend to heal. We’re older, we’re wiser, and we’re definitely more cautious when it comes to love,” Aubrey extended her hand out to Erik and he shook it in confusion. “Thank you for taking care of my girl.”

“It was my honor,” he replied. “Let’s go and join her.”

 

They returned to Stacie’s apartment a little before midnight, both stuffed and ready to pass out.

“So, did Erik try to big brother you?”

“Of course. When you come to New York, my best friend’s husband, Matt, will do the same. He stands proudly at 6’5” by the way, but he’s a friendly giant.”

“I’ll have to wear my six inch heels to look at him without breaking my neck,” Stacie said with a laugh. “I don’t know how you do it shorty.”

“You should’ve seen when he met Beca. I actually have a picture,” Aubrey scrolled through her camera roll for a moment before showing a scowling Beca standing next to a beaming tall, handsome man with a full beard and beautiful long brown hair.

“Oh my god, she looks like a munchkin. Even more so than usual. She looks like she could be his seven year old child. That is hilarious. Can you please send me that for blackmail?” Stacie was red in the face with laughter.

“I guess since you said please,” Aubrey winked and sent it to the still dying brunette.  
Once she had calmed down and they were just cuddling in bed, she made sure to look Aubrey in the eye to let her know her words were sincere, “I didn’t think this day would ever come. I dreamed about it of course and it was perfect. Thank you for staying.”

“Thank you for letting me,” Aubrey connected their lips in a sweet kiss. “You know what?”

“What?”

“It’s November 25th. Our three-year breakup-versary is over and we’re starting over.”

“That we are,” Stacie pushed Aubrey’s hair back and took her lips into her mouth causing a soft moan to escape the blonde’s lips. “I missed that sound. I just missed you so fucking much.”

“That makes two of us. Let’s go to sleep. I can’t wait to wake up next to you again before I have to go back to New York,” Aubrey and Stacie both got sad at her comment, but Aubrey pecked Stacie’s lips in reassurance. “Let’s just enjoy being in each other’s arms. We’ve got lots of time. This isn’t the end. This isn’t like last time.”  
They both knew it was nothing like three years ago. They were nothing like three years ago. They weren’t the same young women who screamed and cried and fought until they had nothing left in them. Aubrey was right, it wasn’t the end, it was just another beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely doing a prequel, but I am going to do my best to wrap up the present day without too many time jumps, despite my excitement in sharing the past 10 years of their lives with y'all. Once again, kudos and reviews would mean the world to me. I hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
